Lily
by Nucha05
Summary: Cela fait un an qu'elle est morte par ma faute. Un an que le chaos a étreint mon front et a voilé ma vue. Un an que je ne demande qu'à la voir de nouveau, en rêve ou en hallucination. C'est enfin chose faite. Lily est venue à moi!


**- Lily -**

Voici une songfic sur Severus Snape inspirée de la chanson "_**Lily**_" de la merveilleuse et l'inénarrable Kate Bush.

Cet OS a été écrit pour l'anniversaire de **bagin31** et je suis certaine que tu n'a jamais reçu de cadeau plus dépressif et bizarroïde, bagin.

Selon moi, Snape est le personnage le plus « judéo-chrétien » de la saga, personnage dont le destin est soumis à la logique de la rédemption et couronné, bien sûr, par sa mort de martyr. Le texte tourne donc autour de cette idée.

**Disclaimer **: Le personnage et l'univers appartiennent à JK Rowling. L'auteur n'en tire aucun profit financier.

Bonne lecture aux quelques aventuriers courageux et, bien sûr, à toi, **bagin**, qui n'as pas le choix puisque c'est pour toi...

* * *

><p>

Est-ce fatigue ou chagrin ? Est-ce folie pure ? S'il suffit d'être fou pour que la douleur soit moins vive, alors j'embrasse la folie avec enthousiasme.

Cela fait un an qu'elle est morte par ma faute. Un an que le chaos a étreint mon front et voilé ma vue. Un an que je ne demande qu'à la voir de nouveau, en rêve ou en hallucination.

C'est enfin chose faite.

Son visage était pale et strict, mais sans sévérité. D'un geste, elle me fit comprendre que je devais parler.

_« Oh, Lily, ai-je dit_. Je n'ose lever les yeux sur toi, car j'ai peur de ne lire que haine et mépris dans ton regard. Et je tremble d'ouvrir la bouche en ta présence : de quel droit me plaindrais-je ou me justifierais-je devant celle qui connut détresse et souffrance par ma faute ?

Mais mon chemin s'enfonce dans les ténèbres, Lily. Et je pleure nuit et jour, comme pleure le vent dans les branches nues de l'arbre.

— _Enfant_, répondit-elle. « Ta jeunesse a commis des erreurs inexcusables. Mais il n'est pas de fautes qui ne peuvent être rachetées. Voilà la seule façon d'échapper au chaos. _Tu dois te protéger et tu le peux. Je t'indiquerai comment._ »

« _Gabriel_, l'Annonciateur, marchera devant toi. Ses mains sont aussi blanches que le lys qu'il porte.

_Raphaël_, Compagnon du voyageur, te suivra, pour que tu t'appuies sur son épaule.

_Michel_ armera ton bras droit : son armure a l'éclat des certitudes.

_Uriel_, à ta gauche, tiendra la coupe éternellement brûlante de ta conscience. »

/

— Tu m'appelles « _enfant_ », ai-je dit, sûrement à cause de ma faiblesse et non de mon innocence, perdue sans retour. Mais Lily, même un enfant, aussi faible et impuissant qu'il soit, peut être le roi de son armée imaginaire de soldats de plomb et le maître de son haut-château en carton. Moi, Lily, je ne maîtrise rien. Le chaos est jusque dans mon âme qu'une main puissante façonne à sa guise : ce qui était plaine hier est devenu montagne aujourd'hui. Mes idéaux passés sont maintenant mon abomination. Jamais homme n'a été aussi frêle entre ces doigts qui ont retourné mes entrailles et brisé ma nuque.  
>Comment continuer d'exister si je ne sais plus ce que je suis ?<p>

Elle me répondit :

— _Enfant_, à qui d'autre qu'à toi-même pourras-tu en faire le reproche ? Je te donnerai une nouvelle colonne vertébrale et quatre compagnons pour te guider, mais ce ne pourra être qu'à certaines conditions.

_Gabriel_ t'indiquera le chemin pour que tu n'erres plus, mais celui-ci sera aussi tortueux que la tige de son lys est droite et aussi escarpé que la courbe des pétales de sa fleur blanche est douce.

_Raphaël_ te soutiendra en toutes circonstances, mais tu devras accepter que son visage soit celui d'une personne envers laquelle tu n'as jamais éprouvé que ressentiment et défiance.

_Michel_ te cèdera son armure, mais une fois mise, elle te dissimulera aux yeux de tous, amis comme ennemis. En te protégeant des dangers auxquels tu t'exposes sur ton chemin, la carapace de l'ange guerrier te détachera aussi des plaisirs de la vie ordinaire, car on ne peut s'adonner aux seconds sans s'exposer aux premiers.

_Uriel_ nourrira sans cesse le feu dans la coupe de ta conscience. Mais, alimenté au renoncement et à l'abstinence, ce feu ne te réchauffera jamais. Il aura un goût amer et, enveloppé toujours dans ses vapeurs d'absinthe, tu présenteras au monde un visage marqué de dégoût et de mécontentement. Et alors, qui pourra aimer ce visage ?

Frémissant à cette perspective qui s'ouvrait à moi mais n'en voyant pas d'autres, je répondis :

— J'accepte avec plaisir tout ce qui me vient de toi, Lily, et je consacrerai ma vie à suivre le chemin que tu m'as indiqué. Mais je comprends aussi où et comment ce chemin se terminera. Tu ne me l'as pas dit, Lily, retenue sans doute par une indulgence que je ne mérite pas. S'il y a une coupe, c'est qu'il faut la boire un jour, n'est-ce pas ?

Je reçus pour toute réponse un soupir, qui semblait comprimer douloureusement sa poitrine et ce fut suffisant.

— J'accepte cela aussi, déclarai-je avec plus de fermeté que je n'en ressentais. »

Sans rien dire de plus, elle me dévisagea, puis s'en alla.

/

Je ne suis pas fou et je sais maintenant ce qui m'a été réservé : je ne connaîtrai pas de fin paisible. Ce qui m'attend au bout du chemin jette déjà son ombre sur toute ma vie, mais cela doit être et sera ainsi.

Viendra un jour où le lys entre les doigts de l'ange-annonciateur se teintera de rouge et le compagnon du voyageur murmurera à mon oreille : « Nous y sommes. »  
>Ce jour-là, l'armure tombera, car Michel dira : « Il n'est plus temps. »<br>Ce jour-là, Uriel me tendra la coupe et, obéissant, je boirai jusqu'à la lie.

Alors, même le fruit de tes entrailles, première victime de mes erreurs, Lily, prendra pitié.  
>Alors, toi aussi, tu le feras peut-être.<p>

Alors, je serai en paix.

* * *

><p><em>Lily<em> – Kate Bush

Oh thou, who giveth sustenance to the universe,  
>From whom all things proceed<br>To whom all things return,  
>Unveil to us the face of the true spiritual sun<br>Hidden by a disc of golden light,  
>That we may know the truth<br>And do our whole duty  
>As we journey to thy sacred feet.<p>

Well I said  
>"Lily, Oh Lily I don't feel safe<br>I feel that life has blown a great big hole  
>Through me"<br>And she said  
>"Child, you must protect yourself<br>I'll show you how with fire"  
>Gabriel before me<br>Raphael behind me  
>Michael to my right<br>Uriel on my left side  
>In the circle of fire<p>

I said  
>"Lily, Oh Lily I'm so afraid<br>I fear I am walking in the Veil of Darkness"  
>And she said<br>"Child, take what I say  
>With a pinch of salt<br>And protect yourself with fire"

Gabriel before me  
>Raphael behind me<br>Michael to my right  
>Uriel on my left side<br>In the circle of fire.


End file.
